villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Papa Bear (The Cleveland Show)
Papa Bear is a semi-recurring antagonist from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show. He is the father of Tim the Bear, who has been mentioned several times to have partaken in sex with his wife, Arianna and in turn, is likely not too kind to his own wife. He was voiced by Jess Harnell. Biography Papa Bear was first mentioned in "Brown History Month", when Cleveland said that Tim's father was a black bear and that his wife was a kangaroo. This physical description would later go on to be contradicted, when Papa Bear made his first physical appearance in "Of Lice and Men", when he was depicted as a grizzly bear, just like his son. In "You're the Best Man, Cleveland Brown", Tim said that he and his father gave each other the silent treatment for years, after he stole Arianna from him. The only explanation to how this scenario would make sense, would be that his dad was dating her, either after a divorce or during an affair with Mama Bear, before Tim was married to her. Seeing how Arianna is roughly the same age as Tim, and how their biological son, Raymond is fully functional mammalian being, it's impossible for Arianna to be his birth mother. This doesn't justify, but does explain why he always has sex with Arianna, despite her marriage to his son. In "Of Lice and Men", Tim complains that his father always made him get out of the river to poop. LeVar summons the fathers of all The Guys, to punish them for stealing his RC Cola. Tim's father was Papa Bear. Papa Bear gave Tim his bowtie, as a reward for him finally making him proud. When Tim asks if this means he'll stop banging Arianna, he bluntly replies "No.". Afterwards, he and Tim, along with the other guys and their dads celebrated with more RC colas in the tree house. Appearance Like with many other members of The Bear Family, Papa Bear has the same basic structure as Tim, being another brownish orange bear. He has a beard of stubble, that is seemingly either gray or black, despite his actual fur being brownish orange. He has a light blue buttoned up shirt and an aqua bowtie, which mirrors his son's blue tie. Also like his son, he doesn't wear any pants. He has bags under his eyes and dark shading behind them. His voice is almost the same as his son's, having the same accent, tone, and voice actor, but his voice is just significantly deeper and more bellowing. Personality Papa Bear is a rough and hyper-masculine bear, whose only insult to manhood is his younger and far weaker son stealing his girlfriend and taking their relationship further. A long period of time followed this, where he refused to even contact his son. This is over, since he proudly gave his prized bow tie to Tim, when he saw him finally stand up to him. However, this was not enough to stop his nymphomania from leading him to bang his wife, as a pathetic attempt to hide is shameful shortcoming in being a man. Trivia *His name is a reference to the fairytale "Golidlocks and The Tree Bears", which featured a family of three bears, named Mama Bear, Papa Bear and Baby Bear. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Adulterers Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Amoral Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Misogynists Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Karma Houdini